


Black

by Madicael



Series: One Shots, Drabbles, etc.  (Things that have no place in the other worlds.) [1]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: AU of an AU of an AU, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madicael/pseuds/Madicael
Summary: Madison finally sets them free...





	

  
Madison Bumgarner stood at the front of the small hall that was over a hundred years old with all the nerves that his heart was pounding him with. This was a day he had never foreseen him having for so many reasons, the main one being his successful career. So many things had prevented this from happening and yet here he was standing and hoping everything would be just as he had planned it.

~~

Michael Morse watched as a tall man walked across lobby his impatience getting the best of him as he had no idea what Madison was up to. Sure they ate out a lot, it was the nature of being on the road as much as he was. Michael didn't have a career anymore and he had no wish to return to the game that he had played his whole life. Madison had been the deciding factor in this but they still kept what they were a secret. Sure Hunter Pence knew and Buster Posey had his suspicions but they had never been truly caught together doing anything other than what friends or teammates would do. The suit he had on was not black but the darkest blue and the pale grey plaid was subtle in the fluorescent lights of the busy lobby. Women stared openly at him as they walked passed but he ignored them as he only had eyes for one person now.

Michael looked at the large watch on his wrist and sighed. Madison was late as always but he had set the time, not Michael. He was neatly put together but his face was not clean shaven nor was his hair short as he had let it go with not playing and Madison seeming to want it that way. He didn't mind though as it aged the auburn highlights were more visible even inside. He looked at his watched again.

"Fifteen minutes Maddy where are you?" He hoped they didn't have a reservation as he shifted in the chair that couldn't accommodate his frame. A woman sat across the way openly staring at him and he ignored her as the elevator opened again but no Madison. She got up and came over and Michael just glared at her before she could say anything.

"Well I see." She walked away in a huff and Michael was trying to stifle a chuckle. He hadn't unbuttoned his jacket thinking he was going to be leaving sooner he stood to do so before trying to make himself comfortable again. The pale blue shirt he had on would catch the light but it wasn't silk for a change. His tie was a darker red but had a subtle pattern of gold woven into it. He wasn't overdressed in his mind but he did stand out.

Madison came out of the stairway knowing Michael was probably watching the elevator. Michael was not completely predictable but he could be in Madison's mind. He smiled as Michael pulled his phone from his inside pocket and his eyes were moving quickly over the small screen. Madison hadn't even looked at the time to know just how late he was other than he knew he was late.

"Hey." Michael looked up and the smile just for Madison appeared on his face.

"Only twenty minutes I hope we don't have a reservation."

"We do but I made it for eight and we are walking so we don't have to worry about the car."

"Oh okay." Michael stood but didn't reach to touch Madison. This was normal as neither wanted the attention them being public would bring. America wasn't ready for gay ball players even though they have existed for years and years. Madison was in a light grey suit his hair short for the season and the beard was short as well. It had been more than hot despite it being the end of September.

"So what are we doing after dinner?" Michael was walking behind Madison but not so far they couldn't carry a conversation.

"You'll see." Michael smiled. This was a rare answer from the pitcher and he was more than amused.

Madison led them to the expensive restaurant and held the door for Michael. Being in San Francisco they tended to be careful but they needed to see each other as Madison had been on the road for the end of the season. Michael walked in and didn't even look at where he was other than he didn't remember it at all. The place was dark but he didn't mind. Madison walked up behind him and looked at the woman behind the desk.

"Saunders for two." Neither used their name out of habit unless they were with teammates. Madison's voice was shaky and Michael looked at him not sure what could be wrong. Madison smiled lightly not wanting anyone to see what really existed between them.

"This way." The tables were more than secluded as she walked them through the restaurant with Madison in front of Michael. "Will this be all right?"

"Yes thank you." Michael sat down not removing his jacket but unbuttoning it as he mad himself comfortable. They were in a dark corner that was really its own room. She walked away after handing them menus that Michael didn't look at right away as he was trying to figrue out what Madison was up to.

"So where are we going this year?"

"I don't know other than someplace far away."

"What is going on?"

"The question of me getting married came up again."

"Argh. I don't miss that at all." Michael sipped at the water that was on the table. Maddy slipped his hand under the table and found Michael's. He squeezed it lightly wanting to be closer but he knew it wasn't allowed. Michael smiled at Madison but squeezed back his fingers warmer than the pitcher's as always. Madison didn't let go but opened the menu with his other hand and was looking at Michael. Michael did the same and the waiter left them be knowing they were not ready.

"I love you."

"I love you too." It was whispered just loud enough for the other to hear. Little moments of sneakiness were what kept them from going insane when out in public.

"What are you going to get?" Michael's eyes were moving over the menu easily enough.

"No idea since there is a lot here." Madison laughed.

"Mister I can never pick one thing."

"Nope." Michael leaned over and kissed Madison's cheek with a grin but his eyes were full of the worry for the other man.

"Stop. Sheesh." Michael grinned bigger but had not set the menu down.

"Never." Madison smiled the love in his eyes as he blinked and set the menu down. "Okay I will figure it out."

The waiter returned when Michael put the menu down and he put both his hands on the table disappointing Madison. They ordered quietly and Michael waited impatiently as he had forgotten to have lunch with the other things he had going on and the plane trip to be here. He still had his home in Florida but he spent enough time in San Francisco that he was thinking of renting something just so he could be closer to Madison during the season. The off season they often spent apart as they both had families to please but they snuck away at times not caring.

"You're too quiet."

"I know. I don't want to go home."

"Why?"

"Because I don't get to wake up..." Madison just looked at him hoping Michael knew what he was thinking. Michael smiled in understanding. They rarely got a whole night together despite neither having another in their lives.

"We need to decide where to go."

"I know." They had been trying to figure out where to go where no one would know them and they could just have time together.

"I was thinking somewhere in the Caribbean that's small and secluded."

"That's a good idea." Michael moved his hands as salad was brought.

Madison smiled. He had already reserved their trip but it was in advance enough that he would be able to change it. Michael started eating and fell quiet as he tended to do. Madison was quiet knowing Michael wasn't much for conversation while eating. Michael's phone rang and he sighed hard as he looked at the screen and pushed the ignore. He powered the phone down.

"Sorry."

"No it happens." It happened a lot but usually it was TK or his mom wanting something and he didn't want to admit he wasn't at home in Florida.

Dinner was brought and each man ate easily enough. They hadn't ordered wine or anything special to drink. Madison got up after he was finished.

"Dessert?"

"I don't know."

"All right I will check when he returns."

"Thank you." Michael had no idea what Madison had planned for their evening, if anything or if this was just dinner and him having to run for some reason.

Madison returned with two red roses in his hand and his other hand in his pocket. Michael's face was all shock. Madison did not sit down as he handed Michael what was in his hand. The waiter left them be seeing that it was not a time to bother his guests.

"I thought-"

"Shh." He stood close to the table but looked at the man he loved more than anything in the world. "There are many things I should say or worse do but you know I am not one to say much. I will say this, I am not hiding anymore, I love you and if the world cannot accept that they can kiss my ass." Michael's face bloomed into his huge grin as he looked up at Madison. "I also have had the best ten months of my life because you have been in it." Michael went to speak and Madison held up his hand. "I only have one thing to ask you," Madison dug in his pocket for a moment but was staring at Michael. "Will you marry me?" The ring in the box that he now held in front of Michael was huge and the center stone was more than a rock but it wasn't a diamond, it was the bluest sapphire.

Michael's hands were over his mouth and the tears formed in eyes. He couldn't get a word out as he looked from the ring to the man that was his life. It was hard for him to breathe as he kept his eyes on Madison with all the love and shock in them as he fought with the idea that they would forever have to hide their relationship. Madison watched knowing Michael needed more than a moment as he had not ever mentioned marriage to Michael. Being sneaky was not something he was good at but this he had pulled off. Michael moved to stand his motions shaky as he looked at Madison.

"Yes." He kissed Madison hard as Madison could breathe again. He wasn't sure the reaction he would get given how secretive they had been. The waiter was watching a smile on his face. Madison slipped the ring on Michael's hand and kissed him again.

"I love you and I am sick of hiding that I love you."

"I love you too but damn I was not expecting this." Michael sat down and so did Madison.

"I know beautiful but I am sick not being able to show the world that the only person I want ot love is you." Michael kissed Madison again but was looking at his hand and smiling.

"I am shocked. I was not expecting this all at once. So where are we going?"

"Away like we said but to celebrate this and well..."

Michael drank some more water as he tried to calm himself but it wouldn't happen.

"Well what?" Madison closed his eyes for a moment the worry there.

"We are getting married in three days." The biggest grin possible bloomed on Michael's face and he kissed Madison harder.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The waiter returned when the men were quiet with only the check in hand. "Congrats you two."

"Thank you. He has to shock the hell out of me."

"Sometimes that’s a good thing."

"Considering he never does I would say it is."

"Have a good night."

"Thank you." Madison signed to pay and left a huge tip as the man had left them alone for a long time as Madison had hoped would happen.

~~

Michael was standing in the foyer knowing his life was to change again in the brief moments ahead of him. The black tux had been a surprise but a welcome one as he fit him perfectly. He was still trying to figure out how Madison had pulled this off so quickly. Ten months from being strangers to this. Michael wouldn’t change any of it. He smiled for a moment the nerves getting him as he walked around the corner into the room where Madison stood. Only Hunter, Lexi and Buster were there. Family hadn't been told as each knew the reactions they would get from their conservative families. Hunter smiled as Michael walked in.

"So which one is more nervous?" Lexi whispered at Hunter.

"Maddy for sure."

Madison looked up and stopped breathing. He had never seen Michael in a tuxedo before and now he wished it had been sooner. The man was more than cleaned up his clean-shaven face making him look younger than Madison. Michael wasn't looking at Madison as he focused on getting to where Madison was standing. He winked at Hunter as he went by though and the man smiled. His hands held two red roses and something was in the right one but hidden from view. Madison remembered to breathe as Michael stood in front next to him stealing his hand.

The man performing the ceremony took a moment before beginning.

 

"Today we are here to join two hearts together."  Michael was staring at Madison, the black tuxedo was perfect on him despite his lighter coloring.  He squeezed Madison's hand lightly and kept his eyes on the man he loved.  "May they grow stronger together forever."

 

Hunter was grinning as Madison looked more than nervous but Michael's surprised look was amusing as well.  Lexi was holding Hunter's hand their rings shining in the dim light.  Buster was quiet as he sat there not believing his best pitcher was finally getting married.  It made so much sense now why he hadn't yet.  The media was going to have a lot of fun with this and he was imagining the stress Madison would soon be under.  Michael's career was over so he wasn't as worried about him.

 

Madison looked at Michael as the words fell from his lips.  It was really simple but the emotions in his eyes were there for Michael to adore, the love but the willingness to do this and make it public.  They both had pondered making their love public but only Madison had grown frustrated enough to open them up. 

 

"Do you Madison Kyle Bumgarner take this man to have as your partner in life forever?"

 

"I do."  The smile happened and the nervousness faded away as he stared at the only person in the world that had made him happy.

 

"Do you Michael John Morse take this man to have as your partner in life forever?

 

"Always." 

 

"The rings please."  Buster stood and Michael's face was shocked as he walked foward and held out each one.  They were simple platinum bands with diamonds encrusted in them.  None of the stones was bigger than the others.  Michael had the engagement ring on his finger as he held Madison's hands and turned to look at him.

 

"Madison..."  Madison held the ring in his fingers that were more than nervous as he looked into Michael’s eyes.  "...With this ring I wed my best friend, my heart and my soul."  He slipped it next to the engagement ring on Michael's finger.  Buster was trying not to cry.

 

"Michael."  Michael repeated the words his voice barely heard as he looked at Madison.  They intertwined their hands leaving the rings showing.

 

"This union will be sealed now."  Michael leaned forward and kissed Madison lightly at first but Maddy pulled at him and made it last longer.  Hunter was looking at his watch out of amusement.

 

"I present to you Mr. and Mr. Morse."  Buster started crying again as Hunter and Lexi applauded.

 

Buster shook both their hands.  "Congratulations you two."

 

"Thank you."  Madison was quiet as he kept squeezing Michael's hand.  Lexi hugged them both but so did Hunter.

 

"The real bromance."  Michael laughed.

 

"The world had no idea."

 

"No they didn't, but then I didn't either you two sneaks."  Buster was being silly as they walked out of the hall certificate in hand.

 

"When did you tell him Maddy?"  Michael kept kissing Madison playfully.

 

"Last week.  It took some convincing on my part for him to believe that the only person I want in my life is you."

 

Michael laughed, "maybe you should have kissed me in front of him."

 

"You shit."  Buster laughed.

 

"Yep their married."  Lexi laughed and looked at her own husband.

 

"How long did you know?"

 

"The whole year.  I kind of set them up but if it hadn’t worked out I would have figured something out for Michael."

 

"That is sweet."

 

"Where we going?"

 

"To the hotel.  I want to dance."  Michael looked at Madison not believing this.

 

"Oh the bliss of new love."

 

"How long have you loved him Maddy?"  Lexi walked them down to the waiting car.

 

"By the end of the fishing trip I didn't want anyone else.  I knew that this was different than the other's I had been around."

 

"Well you had me fooled since I thought he was Hunter's"

 

"When we signed him that was the intention but Madison messed it all up when he said he was picking Michael up at the airport for the fishing trip and showed more than just a passing interest."

 

They piled into the waiting limo.  "We eating too?"

 

"Yes Buster."  Michael laughed.

 

"Now we need to get this one hooked up."  He elbowed Buster.

 

"Yeah right."  Michael had not let go of Madison's hand and kept kissing the ring that he had put there.

 

"You're crazy."

 

"Only about you."  Buster closed his eyes and sighed.  "We have to find him his.  This isn't fair."

 

"I know but how when he doesn’t let us know what he wants."

 

"I didn't know what I wanted when I met you."  Madison pulled Michael close as they rode to the hotel.  The driver got out and opened the door.

 

"Youngest first."

 

"Ladies first."  Hunter glared at Michael.

 

"Okay you win."  Lexi got out first and the three followed.

 

Sitting in the private dining room the waiter took care of them.  "You staying here for your honeymoon."

 

"Yeah."

 

Madison had finished and pulled at Michael.  A portable speaker sat on one of the empty tables and Hunter tapped at his phone before the music came on.  Michael stood easily enough the wine not really affecting him yet.  The love song had been theirs since the first month.  Michael held Maddy close and Lexi kept taking pictures as they moved over the small space.  Michael had his eyes closed most of the time trusting Madison to pilot him around.

 

"I love you.  This is perfect."

 

"I love you too, thank you.  I know you probably wanted something more."

 

"No.  We can have some kind of party when we get home."

 

Hunter watched with amusement as he took video.  Michael was his friend and it was good to see him more than happy.  Sure they had their rough spots but they belonged together in his mind.  The music changed and Madison looked at Hunter shock on his face as the waltz came on the speaker.  Michael looked lost but Madison moved to a more traditional dance position and led them around the space easily.  Michael could only follow but he picked it up quickly and they were moving as one.

 

"They really are perfect together."  Lexi kissed Hunter but kept taking pictures knowing just how special this was.

 

"Just like you and me."

 

"Sheesh."  Hunter laughed as he stuck his tongue out at Buster.

 

The music stopped and Michael stood staring at Madison.  Madison pulled him close for a kiss.  "What?"

 

"Only you can surprise me."  Madison sheepishly grinned.  Hunter put the music back on and they spent the next two hours dancing with each other and even getting Buster out of his chair.

 

Michael held them all together.  "Thank you.  I don't know how he pulled this off but I am sure he had help."

 

"Yes we are guilty of helping him but it had to be perfect."

 

"We need to go soon."

 

"I know thank you."  Madison was quiet as he tended to be.  Michael grinned as he watched the three leave.  He kissed Madison hard and pulled out his phone.

 

"We didn't take any pictures."  Michael frowned.  Madison pulled out his phone and showed Michael.  There had been someone else taking pictures as he had paid the man to do so.  "I didn't even see..."  Madison laughed and kissed his husband.

 

"That was the idea.  I know how you are."  It was Michael’s turn to laugh as he kissed his husband a long time the worry forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an offshoot of my other writings about these guys. They are not married in this AU and it takes place sometime after the Pence's are married.


End file.
